


Wear me out (and I'll wear you)

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Grinding, Love Bites, Luro, M/M, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Sparring, Training, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2019, Voltron NSFW Bingo, alien dick, nsfw card, self lubricating dick, sex in the training room, vld, voltron bingo round 3, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform, yet again keith makes a special apperance and i swear this is not intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “With how worn out I am, I doubt I could perform well.” That has Kuro ducking his head as he laughs. It’s one of Lance’s favourite sounds.“Don’t worry babe, I’ll look after you.” And the way Kuro says it has Lance smiling.{{Bingo fill for round three of the Voltron bingo, NSFW card}}





	Wear me out (and I'll wear you)

Lance’s muscles were starting to ache. He couldn’t say how long they had been at this, but he wanted to complain and say that it had been going on for hours. He’s not sure how true that would be. Kuro barely looks winded. His body is covered in a light sheen of sweat that almost makes him look like he’s glowing in the dim lighting of the training room. It was how Kuro liked it, hated the bright lights and Lance understood why more than anyone else ever would.

Lance sucks in a deep breath, trying to remind himself that no matter how bad he wants to hunch over so that he can give his body a rest, it’ll be easier to breathe if he stays standing straight up. And breathing is the one thing he’s struggling with the most. He doesn’t have the stamina that Kuro has, his Galra genetics giving him more advantages than Lance can count on both hands.

Kuro rolls his shoulder back and twists his torso. Lance grimaces at the loud crack his spine gives. Twirling his staff between his fingers, Kuro smirks down at Lance as he steps up to him. Lance tries to square up, his grip tightening on his own staff just in case Kuro decides to take an unexpected swing at him. Kuro presses against him, and Lance almost wants to step back, but he knows Kuro would just follow his movements, so he stands his ground.

“You look ready to pass out babe,” Kuro notes and Lance tries to huff out something like a frustrated growl, but he doesn’t have enough oxygen in his lungs.

“Not quite, I can keep going.”

“You sure? Because I could probably keep this up for the rest of the afternoon.” The idea almost has Lance groaning audibly. But he keeps his stance straight.

“One more round.”

Kuro’s smirk softens a little into some kind of admirable look. He looks like he’s about to call Lance cute when Lance turns his staff and presses the end into the underside of Kuro’s chin. Kuro chuckles and steps back, Lance counts it out, six paces, before they both take defensive stances again. The roots of Lance’s hair are damp with sweat and he’s glad he lost his shirt ages ago because he’s probably be overheating in it and unable to get it off from how much sweat would be gluing it to his body. As it is, he’s not sure his pants will be coming off in a hurry by the time he makes it to the showers.

Kuro’s gaze flicks down Lance’s form, taking him in, assessing him. Lance does the same, trying to see if there’s a weakness to his stance. But he knows he won’t find one. Kuro was trained, beaten and tortured, broken into a perfect soldier. There’s no way Lance would be able to take him out. But the effort shows, and sometimes Kuro will roll over for him just to make it seem like he’s accomplished something. He only does it for Lance though. He’ll fight tooth and nail to take out Shiro, despite his training, and even though Keith is the only one to ever hope of taking him out, Kuro won’t let him have the satisfaction of a victory over him. Watching Kuro and Keith spar leaves an ache in Lance’s body like he was the one out there.

“You sure you’re focused enough?” Kuro asks and Lance wets his lips, squaring up his shoulders more and twisting his hands on his staff.

“Yeah,” Lance breathes out and then he’s moving.

Kuro blocks his swing easily, and Lance uses it to try landing a kick to his chest. Kuro’s reflexes are _just_ too fast. Lance keeps going in for the attack, like maybe if he’s frantic enough he’ll be lucky to hit a blow. It’s happened before, but it usually only works when he does it at the beginning of their training sessions. As it is, he’s already too exhausted and his arms feel weak from the constant pressure of their staffs slamming together.

It doesn’t take long before Kuro’s hooking Lance’s staff with his own and pushing up, leaving Lance defenceless for Kuro to kick out his legs and send him tumbling down. He lands hard on his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs as Kuro pins him down. Lance coughs and grist his teeth, feeling Kuro’s fingers press into his wrists, claws against his skin and Lance closes his eyes.

He lets out a sigh and doesn’t even try to move as he feels Kuro shift to sit properly on his waist, keeping him from being able to try getting a leg between them so he can try toppling them over. It wouldn’t work anyway; Kuro would just go with the momentum and he’d end up pinned down again. Lance feels Kuro leans into him, feels the warmth of his breath fanning over his face and opens his eyes. He stares up into the yellow glow of Kuro’s eyes.

“Your persistence is adorable.” Kuro coos and Lance rolls his eyes, huffing out a breath as he turns his head to the side.

“Shut up,”

“You’re even more adorable when you’re frustrated.” Kuro hums as he leans down to press a kiss to Lance’s chin. Lance tilts his head a little on instinct and Kuro’s lips brush over his own.

“And you’re annoying when you frustrate me.” Lance retorts. Kuro chuckles and nuzzles his nose against Lance’s own before he tilts his head down and kisses him properly. Lance’s fingers finally relax, and he drops the staff he’d been clinging too so insistently. It clatters against the floor beside Kuro’s.

“Are you gonna let me up?” Lance asks between light pecks to Kuro’s lips. Humming low in his throat, Kuro makes it seem like he’s actually thinking about it. Lance can tell that he’s not even considering it.

Kuro kisses him again and Lance sighs softly into it. Kuro’s lips linger against Lance’s like he’s trying to get them to mould together with as little movement as possible. It has Lance’s body going completely pliant beneath him, practically submitting to Kuro.

“I don’t think we’re done here,” Kuro hums as he shifts against Lance’s body. Lance scoffs, even as Kuro’s hips grind down against his own and it’s obvious what his intentions are. Lance shakes his head and closes his eyes. Even though he’s exhausted, he’s not going to tell Kuro no.

“What, you haven’t wrecked me enough today?” Lance questions. Kuro hums, his hands moving up to slide his fingers between Lance’s own, keeping his hands pinned up above his head. His body rolls down against Lance’s own, creating the perfect amount of friction.

“You could always take over if you wanted,” Kuro offers. It’s not the first time, and it won’t be the last, but Lance gives a small shake of his head.

“With how worn out I am, I doubt I could perform well.” That has Kuro ducking his head as he laughs. It’s one of Lance’s favourite sounds.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll look after you.” And the way Kuro says it has Lance smiling.

Kuro continues to grind down against him as his mouth works at Lance’s throat, kissing and sucking, sharp teeth grazing against skin. And if Kuro leaves bruises behind in his skin to show off to everyone else, Lance won’t be surprised.

Kuro’s hips press harder and Lance can feel the hard outline of Kuro’s cock sliding against his own through their clothing. His own cock twitches and throbs, and he’s already got adrenaline pumping through his veins from training, so it doesn’t at all take much to get him fully hard. He arches his back and rolls his hips up to meet Kuro’s own, lips parting and exhale as he shudders beneath Kuro. Lance tips his head down and Kuro eagerly meets him for a deep kiss, tongue pressing against the backs of his teeth like he’s trying to taste every inch of his mouth.

Lance is basically putty in Kuro’s hands by the time he’s reaching down and opening up the front of his pants. Lance lifts his hips instantly, without even thinking about it and his bare skin meets the cold floor when Kuro grinds down against him again. As soon as he’s left completely naked, skin still damp with sweat, his legs are trying to lock around Kuro’s waist. Kuro stops him though, grabs his calf and drops his leg back down to the floor before he’s going for his own pants. And it’s almost amazing how good Kuro is at getting them naked one-handed, but he’s done it so many times by now.

Both naked, itchy from the sweat on their skin and still grinding together forcefully, Kuro breaks the kiss as he grabs hold of Lance’s sides, over his ribs. He rolls them over and Lance moves with him easily, sitting firmly on Kuro’s waist. Kuro’s legs push up, thighs pressing to Lance’s backside as Lance takes the chance to rut against him. Kuro’s cock is already slick, and that self-lubrication part of his Galra genetics has always been a blessing.

Lance’s hands run down Kuro’s chest, his eyes following the path, drinking in scars that he knows too well, scars that he wishes he could heal for Kuro’s sake. He doesn’t think about that now though; they’ve gone down that road a lot, and right now, it wasn’t what they needed.

Lance reaches back and grips Kuro’s cock, giving him a few slow strokes to cover his fingers with Kuro’s slick. Kuro’s hands come to rest on Lance’s hips, holding him steady with his claws tapping lightly against his skin. Lance lowers his gaze to Kuro as he works a finger into himself now that it’s slick. Kuro’s eyes show how much he cares for and adores Lance. His gaze is soft, his eyes are lidded, and Lance almost feels like shying away from the stare.

He keeps his eyes locked with Kuro’s though as he works himself open, chest heaving again with the feeling. It has his cock leaking against his thigh and his hips pushing back against his own fingers. Kuro pushes his hips up a little, grinding against the cleft of Lance’s ass every now and then, pressing against his fingers and it’s like he’s trying to get Lance out the way so he can get inside him. And if Lance wasn’t so worried about tearing himself, he’d probably let him.

The moment Lance is able to get a third finger inside himself; he’s pulling his fingers out and grabbing hold of Kuro’s ribbed cock. He gives him a few slow strokes before he lines them up and slowly pushes himself down onto Kuro’s length. Lance’s breath leaves him on a drawn-out exhale, eyes sliding shut as he’s filled. Kuro’s thumbs rub against his hips but keeps himself still as he lets Lance adjust.

Lance leans forward, his hands resting against Kuro’s chest as he circles his hips a little on Kuro’s cock. “You always feel amazing like this.”

“You always feel amazing,” Kuro says, his lip curling up in a small smirk. Lance chews his bottom lip and looks back down to Kuro.

“I mean, you do too. It’s just it’s even better like this,”

“I know what you meant, babe.” Kuro chuckles. Lance lowers himself so he’s almost laying out on Kuro’s chest, turning his head to press light kisses to the join between flesh and prosthetic.

“You can move,” Lance murmurs against scar tissue, his fingers against Kuro’s sides resting between the slight outline of Kuro’s ribs, giving a small squeeze like he’s holding on.

Kuro’s arms wrap around Lance’s body, caging him in against his chest as he pushes his hips up not Lance. The slide is easy, Lance’s body is the perfect squeeze around him, is warm and wet and it leaves heat pooling in Kuro’s gut. Lance moans softly against his skin, eyes squeezed shut as he rocks back in Kuro’s lap to meet the movement of his thrusts. And Kuro moves slow but deep, pressing in as far as he can before pulling out almost all the way.

“C’mon, don’t treat me like I’m gonna break,” Lance complains when Kuro continues on his slow pace for too long. Kuro wets his lips and tilts his head down as he cups Lance’s cheek and forces his head up. Lance’s pupils are blown and his lips tremble with the little noises he’s making.

“I thought you were tired,” Kuro grins and Lance rolls his eyes.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t pound me.”

“Maybe you should take over then.” And it’s a challenge, one Lance has yet to decline from the many times Kuro has presented it to him. Lance has made the point that he thinks Kuro just likes watching him do all the work, loves watching Lance fuck himself on his cock like he’s desperate for it. Kuro hasn’t denied it, and Lance probably loves it just as much as Kuro does.

Lance pushes himself up and Kuro’s movements stop instantly as he watches Lance move. He shifts his legs, gets his feet planted on the floor knees up toward his sides. He leans back and rests his hands-on Kuro’s knees and bites into his bottom lip as he pulls up on Kuro’s cock before dropping back down on him hard.

Kuro grunts, head tipping back slightly but his eyes staying on Lance as he watches his boyfriend use his knees as leverage to fuck himself on his cock. His pace picks up easily and Kuro’s hands are quick to grab his waist and help guide his thrusts so he doesn’t lose his rhythm.

“Fuck,” Lance moans, his head rolling back onto his shoulder as he bounces on Kuro’s cock. The only other sound in the room is the harsh slap of their skin together every time that Lance drops down on him. His cock bounces back against his belly, leaving little smears of pre-come against his skin and the movement is nearly hypnotic.

Lance cries out softly, his hole clenching up around Kuro’s cock. His head rolls forward again and he bites into his bottom lip as he pauses for a second, lifted up on Kuro’s cock so only the head is pressed inside him. Kuro’s fingers flex against Lance’s hips, feels Lance’s body clench again, his cock twitching before Lance drops back down on his cock again.

“Shit babe,” Kuro hisses and he knows that Lance can come like this, knows that if he lets himself, he’ll come from Kuro’s cock and knowing that he’s worked up that much that he has to physically hold off has Kuro’s head spinning.

Lance whines and his head is still dropped forward, but his pace is picking up even more now, moving faster against Kuro’s body. Lance rocks forward, catching himself with his hand against Kuro’s chest to keep himself up. With the new angle, he’s able to move easier, able to push down harder and Kuro’s left shaking against Lance’s body from how tight he clenches up when he’s close.

Kuro runs his hand down Lance’s hip and takes his cock in hand, stroking him slowly, almost teasingly. But it’s all Lance will need, and it has Lance’s head tipping back as he groans, the sound coming out between his teeth. Kuro can’t help but push back now, starts thrusting up into Lance’s body as they chase their orgasms. And the way that Lance’s mouth falls open, his eyes rolling closed as throaty noises escape his parted lips is all the tell Kuro needs to know that Lance is right on that edge.

“Give me your come baby, I want it, Lance.” Kuro’s voice shakes a little with his stuttering breath and it’s the push Lance needs. Lance’s whole body tenses up, shoulder drawing, nails biting into Kuro’s skin, knees digging into Kuro’s sides and his hole tightening around Kuro’s cock. He shudders, and the tension snaps as he comes. Kuro strokes him through it, fist moving faster now as he opens up his mouth and a few spurts manage to land on his tongue and lips, all over his cheeks and chin.

Kuro groans, licks it up, swallows it and savours the taste of Lance while his boyfriend shakes in his lap. Kuro gives him a few more strokes before he pulls his hand back and grabs Lance’s hips again. He pushes himself up, keeping Lance firmly in his lap as he sits up and leans into him. Lance can barely return his kisses, still panting and moaning from his orgasm. Kuro starts rocking into him again, getting his hands under Lance’s ass when Lance’s arms loop over his shoulders. Kuro uses that hold on Lance to get him riding his cock again. Pushing him up when he rolls his hips back and dropping him back down as he pushes up into Lance again.

Lance bites into Kuro’s bottom lip, whimpering from overstimulation and he smells like sweat and sex and everything that makes up the scent that is _Lance_ and it’s a perfect mix of heaven. Kuro noses along Lance’s jaw, mouth closing over his neck again and to leave another mark as he grips Lance’s back again and forces him hard onto his cock. He groans into Lance’s skin, squeezing his body slightly as he comes inside him. Lance sighs, melting against him as Kuro’s cock pumps him full of come.

Lance’s hands run through the short hair on the back of Kuro’s head as he peppers light kisses on the parts of Kuro’s face he can reach. Kuro holds Lance firmly against him until he’s able to catch his breath again. He pulls away from the fresh bruise he’s left in Lance’s skin and kisses him again. Lance smirks against his lips and gives a small roll of his hips into Kuro’s own.

“See, I can wear you out too, big guy.” Lance chuckles. Kuro snorts and tips his head back to meet Lance’s eyes.

“You’re pretty good at it actually.”

Lance hums and kisses him again. He jumps when there’s loud, clearly annoyed banging at the door of the training room. On instinct, Lance’s grip on Kuro tightens.

“Yeah, you don’t wanna come in here!” Kuro calls out and he loves the fact that Lance’s cheeks flush.

“I _know_ , but I’m sick of waiting on you two!” And of course, it’s Keith, it’s always fucking Keith. Lance presses his face into Kuro’s neck and groans. Kuro strokes his fingers down Lance’s spine and smiles against his shoulder.

“Give us five.”

“You two are unbelievable.”

Kuro rolls his eyes and decides now is not the time to bring up Keith’s habits, least Lance actually dies of embarrassment. He pulls back, dropping his legs so they’re more comfortable as he looks up at his boyfriend and carefully lifts him from his cock.

“How much do you think he heard?” Kuro asks with a smug smirk and Lance closes his eyes and runs his hand over his face.

“I don’t wanna fucking _know_.”

“He probably likes listening to your pretty noises.”

“ _No_. Shut the fuck up Kuro.” Lance shakes his head and is quick to turn away from him to instead fumble with his clothes so he can get back into them. Kuro’s smirk only widens as he drinks in the arch of Lance’s back and the sight of come running down his thighs.

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
